moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelby
Shelby the Slapstick Tortoise is an Uncommon Moshling from the Ninjas set. Shelby is a sea-green turtle with a pink shell and wears a striped bandana with two wings on their head. They are poorly trained and cannot tie their bandana. Shelby 'trains' by watching kung fu movies. Combination Biography Slapstick Tortoises are highly-trained Moshlings. It's just a shame whoever trained them was as dumb as a stump. The only thing they're good at is messing up their moves and tumbling on to their wobbly shells. They can't even tie their own bandanas. And that's bad because they're supposed to be ninjas. If only they stopped watching silly kung-fu movies, they wouldn't be so useless. I encountered my first Slapstick Tortoise whilst collecting shrillberries. In fact, I nearly trod on it because it was flailing around belly side up. Hi-yaaa! Mini Bio Slapstick Tortoises are highly trained Moshlings. It's just a shame whoever trained them was as dumb as stump. The only thing they're good at is messing up their moves and tumbling on to their wobbly shells. They can't even tie on their own bandanas. And that's bad because they're supposed to be Ninjas. If only they stopped watching silly kung-fu movies, they wouldn't be so useless. Character Encyclopedia Main Shelby and the other Slapstick Tortoises are Ninja Moshlings. When they're not hibernating under the boardwalk at Groan Bay, they head to the Wailing Wharf to compare their clumsy combat moves. However, to their intensive Ninja training seems to have failed them, as these gawky creatures always end up belly-side up! Hopeless hardshells These bonkers critters are pretty useless, wasting their time doing things like brushing their teeth with toffee! Their idea of Ninja training is watching kung fu movies rather than actually practising the moves - they haven't even learnt how to tie their own Ninja bandanas! Tortoise on gloop ''' Shelby loves gloop-skating, despite finding it hard to stay upright in the icky stuff. Clumsy Shelby often ends up covered in goop. '''Data File Moshling type: Ninjas Species: Slapstick Tortoise Habitat: Groan Bay and the Wailing Wharf Ninja chums: Sooki-Yaki, Chop Chop, General Fuzuki Notes * Bandana tied by a friend * Slapstick Tortoises' shells may get scratched, but they always look perfectly buffed. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Slapstick Tortoises are Ninjas. Well, sort of. They're not very good at it because they always get their moves wrong and fall over. They even find it difficult to tie their own bandanas. Unfortunately, Slapstick Tortoises would far rather watch kung-fu movies than practice kung-fu moves! Being tortoises, they have to hibernate, and their favourite place for that is under the boardwalk at Groan Bay. During the summertime, they can often be found in groups at the Wailing Wharf. Here they like to test their skills (or lack of them!) against other Ninjas. Habitat These gormless Moshlings hibernate under the boardwalk at Groan Bay but often gather to compare (and then mess up) new fighting moves at the Whailing Wharf. Traits Personality Bonkers, clumsy, gormless. Likes Brushing their teeth with toffee and buffing up their shells. Dislikes Laying belly-side up and jogging. Trivia *Shelby was available for a day at Twistmas 2012 by hatching the seventh Twistmas Egg. *Run Shelby Run! takes place in a season Shelby's species hibernate. Gallery In-Game ShelbyLeft.png ShelbyRight.png Shelby1.png Shelby2.png Shelby3.png Shelby4.png Mash-Up Cards TC Shelby series 1.png TC Shelby series 2.png TC Shelby series 3.png TC Shelby series 4.png Figures Shelby figure normal.jpg Shelby figure glitter orange.png Shelby figure glitter purple.png Shelby figure voodoo blue.png Shelby figure scream green.png Shelby figure ghost white.png Shelby figure brilliant blue.png Shelby figure marble green.png Shelby figure gold.png Shelby figure pumpkin orange.png Collector card s1 shelby.png Shelby figure micro.png Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH search party.png MV BBBIAWBH wallawalla hooha.png MV BBBIAWBH shelby rocky.png Other Cuddly Shelby.png Themepark Shelby Plushie.png JellyChatMoshling39.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action shelby.png|Shelby as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Moshi Karts moshlings neon Shelby.png Shelbyisnotokay.jpg|Shelby wearing Pooky's shell. ShelbyGold.png|Moshling Rescue! Golden Shelby Top trump orange shelby.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Ninjas Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Moshlings